<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Path by LjGreen24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014731">A Different Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24'>LjGreen24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TXT were ashamed to admit that they didn’t even pay attention to the man coming in behind their manager.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they heard the name, that they finally reacted.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Hueningkai. He’s going to be conducting this interview today, so I hope that you’ll be polite today.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TXT were ashamed to admit that they didn’t even pay attention to the man coming in behind their manager.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they heard the name, that they finally reacted.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Hueningkai. He’s going to be conducting this interview today, so I hope that you’ll be polite today.”</p><p> </p><p>It was their seventh-year anniversary, and soon they would be following in BTS’s footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin took care to school his features when he heard the name though, as did the other members he noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Hueningkai waved shyly at them, “It’s nice to meet you all.”</p><p> </p><p>This was definitely the Hueningkai they all knew from their trainee days, but was there someway that he’d completely forgotten them?</p><p> </p><p>It was unthinkable.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin remembered every moment he’d spent with the trainee, until TXT was formed, and they saw less and less of each other. Pushing his feelings aside, as Hueningkai took a seat opposite, Soobin smiled warmly at the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear that Hueningkai had found his calling judging from the introspective questions he was asking. Not being too pushy or rude… it was almost a perfect interview, a rare thing indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin almost wished it would last a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>The interview came to an end and they all shook hands, before Hueningkai left.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo.” Taehyun frowned, “I wasn’t the only who recognised him right? Like that was Hueningkai.”</p><p> </p><p>The others nodded, all them seeming to be lost in their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>None more so than Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>They went home, separating off into their different bedrooms, meaning that Soobin was left alone with his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai had walked back into his… into their lives, and he acted like he didn’t know them.</p><p> </p><p>Like they had never been trainee’s together.</p><p> </p><p>Like they’d never heard him play the piano.</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently Mister Hueningkai has a few follow up questions he’d like to ask.” Their manager stated at the end of their dance practice, “He’s waiting in the other room, so clean yourselves up. I want to see you there in ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>They barely heard him, already rushing to get changed and clean away the sweat from their skin so that they could get there as soon as possible, trying not to run to the room as soon as they finished.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai, once again, acted as though they’d never met before asking a few questions.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was done, Soobin seized his courage.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you acting like we’ve never met before Hueningkai?”</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai froze for a moment, before he flushed bright red, “I-I didn’t think you’d remember…”</p><p> </p><p>“How could we forget you?” Yeonjun frowned, “You knew our numbers, you could have- “</p><p> </p><p>“- You guys were famous!” Hueningkai pouted, “I didn’t want to bother you. I thought you might be too busy for, well, me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We always had time for you.” Beomgyu spoke up, “No matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai flushed bright red at the words, only for there to be a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s our cue.” Soobin sighed, “Do you think you’ll be free later in the week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah! I-I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………………………..</p><p> </p><p>The article on them was flattering, but they expected no less really.</p><p> </p><p>They’d checked in with their manager and made sure the doorman knew to let Hueningkai in when he got here as they all ran around the apartment, trying to make everything perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s here! He’s here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is the rice ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm….”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone let him in then!”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was the one to open the door, showing Hueningkai into the kitchen as he admired the way the slightly tighter, more casual clothes the younger man was wearing, and how they clung to him.</p><p> </p><p>The moment was ruined by the barrage of questions the other members starting throwing at the young man.</p><p> </p><p>Did he enjoy being a reporter?</p><p> </p><p>Why did he leave the company in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>Would he ever consider becoming an idol again?</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Hueningkai found the barrage funny, “Is this revenge for all the questions I asked?” He giggled, “I like being a reporter, I get to meet a lot of fun people.”</p><p> </p><p>As Hueningkai continued to talk about his job a bit more, he got more and more animated. They could all see how happy and excited he was about this job, and the feeling was slightly contagious.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai suddenly realised he was babbling, coming to an abrupt halt, making the others smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on.” Taehyun encouraged, “I think I speak for all of us when I say that we missed your enthusiasm.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ve talked for too long.” Hueningkai said bashfully, “What about you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely you know all about what we’ve done?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just what the media says… I want to hear it from you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>The other four all glanced at each other, before Yeonjun took the lead. “We’ve… not really had much of a chance to do anything except for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. “Hueningkai looked a little down-hearted by the statement, “Nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… there was the one-time Taehyun decided that he wanted to- “</p><p> </p><p>“- No, no, no!”</p><p> </p><p>As Taehyun rushed to cover Beomgyu’s mouth, Soobin focused on the fond look on Hueningkai’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He missed him so much.</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Soobin gently spoke up, after the other three had dozed off, “… I know that we’ve not had much of a social life outside of this, but you must of. Any lucky girls… or boys in your life?”</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai flushed bright red, taking a hasty sip of his drink. “No… not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely someone must have been interested?” Soobin leaned in, “You’re a famous reporter, why wouldn’t they be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that famous hyung.” Hueningkai whined, taking another sip, “Besides… they weren’t you.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin inhaled sharply, unsure as to whether he’d heard correctly… but if this was his only chance, then he was going to take it. Quickly, he leaned over and kissed Hueningkai.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, before the kiss was returned, and when he felt that he knew that he’d heard correctly. He then deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger man to pull him closer.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Hueningkai gently moan his name as Soobin moved his hand up the back of the younger man’s shirt, stroking the smooth skin there.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to strip Hueningkai of his clothes, but there was a right time for that as well, and now wasn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai was the first to break the kiss, coming up for air with a slightly stunned look on his face, lips swollen as he panted. “Soobin-Hyung, I-  You kissed me!”</p><p> </p><p>“… Did you not want me to?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no! I did!” Hueningkai stammered, “I just… wasn’t expecting it.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin couldn’t hold back any longer, his hands creeping under Kai’s shirt, pulling it off as his fingers started to play with Kai’s nipples, making Kai inhale sharply and arch into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin then moved onto Kai’s collarbones, biting down on them gently as his hands started to wander, touching Kai anywhere and everywhere. Slipping them into Kai’s pants, he felt at the swell of the younger man’s ass, before moving to unbutton them.</p><p> </p><p>“Can-can I- “</p><p> </p><p>Gently, he moved Kai’s hands to his own pants, silently encouraging him to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Once both pairs of pants were undone, Soobin pulled Kai to the floor, pinning him to the ground as their cocks brushed against one another.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Soobin-hyung!” Kai stammered out, as Soobin started to move down, yelping as the older man took his cock into his mouth, sucking deeply. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Kai to come, hearing Soobin follow soon afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin moved back up, lying next to Kai as they panted through their orgasms.</p><p> </p><p>“You know….” Soobin sighed, “… I honestly didn’t expect this to happen when we invited you over here, but I’m not going to pretend that it wasn’t enjoyable.”</p><p> </p><p>“What were you expecting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>